


Deal

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Crypto and Revenant meet somewhere neither are supposed to be and come to an agreement.Inspired by the Season 5's Broken Ghost quest but not canon compliant.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad that Respawn decided to add lore into the game through these quests. It's nice to have lore for characters in a game where lore isn't relevant. I did have a few issues with it though, which is why I wrote this little thing, if you want to hear me rant you can go to the end of the notes.

Crypto stood at the edge of a broken skull town. He was here for one thing, of which was currently underwater. If he had known this was how it was going, he would have explored the facility himself first. He had been aware of the shuttered Hammond facility under skull town but did not expect Revenant’s source code to be locked up there.

He hadn’t been able to physically get in, but his digital break in simply told him it was a decommissioned stalkers facility. He decided to put it on the backburner, because it wasn’t incredibly relevant to the Syndicate, being the previous Hammond’s property. Now he regretted not looking more into it. If only their newest legend hadn’t blown it all to bits by being rash. Well, he could thank her for one thing. She made it much, much easier for him to get inside the parts that still remained. That itself had a good bit of information.

Crypto hacked a hatch open and jumped down. He took his time looking around. There were some consols he already looked during the game but nothing that really caught his eye. He didn’t know what Loba was planning, but he knew he wouldn’t waste his time building something he knew nothing about. Which meant he should figure out that out.

So far all he managed to scrounge up was that the Syndicate was trading the new location of Revenant’s source code in return for these parts. So, he would find both information. He really didn’t need to run interference unless it got bad, but just knowing was enough for him.

He mapped out this section of tunnel for the most part. If only there weren’t so much rubble, he could get to more, but he didn’t have the strength to lift much. There was a door covered in furniture. He could just barely catch a glimpse of the light on the other side. If he could just find an opening big enough for his drone…

“You lost, skinsuit?”

Crypto nearly jumped out of his skin. He frowned, settling his racing heart, before turning around. “Revenant.”

He managed to stay under most of the legend’s radars. Especially the simulacrum’s as it- er- he was insistent on not interacting with any of his fellow legends. Not so much it seems.

Crypto shrugged. “Just out for a walk,” he said.

“Long way to come for a walk.”

He did have to come all the way down in a ship to get to Kings Canyon after all. “And? What did you come for?” he asked. 

“Wondering where a rat was scampering off to,” he said. “Wondering what it’s trying to sneak away.”

Crypto raised a brow. “I see. Then would you like to join my walk then? You might see something interesting.”

“So long as you don’t mind the company of a monster,” Revenant said, tauntingly as if that was enough to scare Crypto.

“Not at all,” he looked up at him challengingly. “In fact, I could use a monster.” He pointed at to the rubble. “I was hoping to get back there.”

Revenant narrowed his eyes on him. They stared at each other for a moment before Revenant started chuckling. “You want to use me, better be prepared for the consequences.”

“Better be useful then.” Crypto leaned against the wall waiting for Revenant to move.

Revenant slammed the wall next to his head, letting the metal wall crumple like tissue under his fingers. “Watch it, skinsuit,” he leaned in close. “It’s dangerous to play in deep waters.”

Crypto ducked under his arm and moved to the side. “I’m not playing. Are you?”

Revenant chuckled. “We’ll see.” He grabbed a leg of the table and threw it over off to the side. Crypto flinched on instinct at the loud noise when it landed. Maybe this was a bad idea, he was supposed to be the stealthy type. And that… that wasn’t stealthy at all.

Revenant managed to clear the doorway about halfway, while the rest was a debris too large and heavy even for the simulacrum.

“Gomawo,” Crypto said and climbed on the rock to kick the door down. At least that he could manage.

Now this was exciting; a whole new area to explore. He walked down the corridor, glancing in each room before entering. This one had mechanical parts which piqued his interest. He went in and took a look at the labels. There was a nice plating, he turned over in his hands. Might be good for Jee, make it more durable, but it would be too heavy. There was something else he could take apart and combine with some of his stuff back in his room, make Jee’s wings a little quieter.

“Shopping?” Revenant looked around the parts as well.

“Why not? Not like they’re using it. See anything you like?” He put it all back. He didn’t want to be carrying around the whole time, he could come back for it later.

“Not particularly.”

“I didn’t think so,” Crypto left the room. “All the parts are outdated.”

They browsed the rest of the rooms, but there wasn’t much. More parts, empty rooms, rooms that probably held testing, storerooms with common supplies. Then he found it. A room with a large consol sat right in the middle. He almost skipped over to it he was so excited.

He immediately plugged in and looked through the data. He hardly paid attention to Revenant shutting the door behind him, much more interested in the information in front of him. Some simulacrum suits were built here, but for the most part, the facility was dedicated to protecting the source code. So Revenant was a valuable asset to the old Hammond, enough to have a whole facility dedicated to him.

And if that was the case… there had to be some data on where it was sent off to. He perused the information like one might when window shopping. Some notes, some logs, testing. Interesting.

For a second, he forgot Revenant was there with him. But then he was yanked back and slammed up against a wall.

“What is all this?” Revenant hissed.

“Information on you, it seems.”

“What’s it for? Is this what you were looking for?” He pressed Crypto harder into the wall.

“This whole facility was dedicated to your source code.” Crypto hissed as the pressure on his shoulder increased. “Am I really the person you’re pissed at?” Revenant growled and dropped him to the floor. He’s seen this sort of pissed before in others. An anger for someone out of reach you just lash out at anyone. He’s been there before himself.

Crypto gets back to his feet and brushed past Revenant to return to the consol. He started a download of the data. “What do you need this for?” Revenant hissed at his back.

“I’m not going to sit in this dusty room for days combing it over,” he said.

“I’m asking why you need information on me,” his voice was low, dangerous.

“I’m curious,” he said simply. “Less about you and more about what Hammond was doing here and how the Syndicate is involved.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“This doesn’t involve you!”

Crypto paused and thought quietly to himself before turning to face the simulacrum. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“I told you-”

“Not here with me specifically. I mean here at the Games. Why are you here?”

Revenant stared at him. An intensity that was neither anger nor curiosity. It was analytical, trying to figure him out. But it wasn’t the expression of someone about to answer him.

Crypto leaned back against the consol and gave a flat smirk. “It’s fine, you don’t need to answer that. I already know.” He crossed his arms. “You killed Forge for being a Hammond sponsored Legend. For just a bit of revenge against those that abused you. But you stayed here for what?”

Revenant growled low at him. He was getting into dangerous territory.

“I am also here for revenge.” That seemed to surprise Revenant, not that little fact, but that he offered it openly. “They killed my sister and blamed me for it. I’m here because it gives me easy access to information on them, as you can see,” he gestured around the room. “So, why are you here?”

Revenant took a step towards him, watching his reaction. Crypto watched him in return. He took another step and another until he was looming over the hacker. “They made me a killer. Who am I to argue with programming?” A metal hand came up and rested on Crypto’s neck, toying with the synthskin on his Adam’s apple.

“You’re quite good at it too,” Crypto said. “But that’s not all you are. You feel anger, hatred, disgust, pain; a killing machine doesn’t need that.” He leaned back on his hands to look up at Revenant. “Are you satisfied simply killing the same people over and over again? Dying to the same people over and over again?”

Revenant’s hand squeezed, just enough to apply a bit of pressure. “I think I can satisfy myself with wringing your neck out,” he mumbled quietly. Not threatening; almost dreamily, like he was tempted by the thought but was restraining himself. 

“How long will that satisfy you for?” Crypto reached out for his other hand and was surprised when Revenant didn’t pull it back. He ran his thumb over the knuckles as he raised it up. He placed the hand on his collar and from there the hand moved to join the other on his neck. “I can give you a more long-term satisfaction.”

Revenant watched him. Those orange eyes trained on his face. He stepped in between his spread legs to bring himself closer. The thumbs moved under his chin and pushed, forcing him to look even further up, baring more of his throat. The simulacrum seemed fascinated by how his hands looked around his neck.

“I want revenge for myself, for my sister. I don’t mind helping you get yours along the way,” he said, just barely able to meet Revenant’s eyes. “Or I can put an end to your suffering and destroy your source code.”

The hands around his neck tighten. He quietly gasped. He knew Revenant wanted the release of death. It wasn’t hard to figure out. The simulacrum came down from dropships screaming ‘Why can’t I just die?’

“What’s in it for you?” Revenant finally asked.

“I help you; you help me.”

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

“And how do I know you’ll keep yours? If we do this, we need to trust each other. At least to a certain level.”

Revenant pushed him down onto the consol. His back hit some square corner causing him to hiss in pain. Revenant maneuvered himself so one knee was underneath Crypto’s thigh. “You’re not scared of me,” he said. 

“I am. But there are scarier things in the Outlands than you.”

Revenant’s eyes trail over him. “I never paid attention to you before,” he said. “You were nothing. Are nothing. Insignificant.” His hand started moving down his chest. Crypto tensed as his finger lightly trailed over his abdomen. “Just another skinsuit, just as easy to kill as any of them.”

“Because I am.”

“And yet you think you can stand against giants.”

“When they’re that high up, they don’t pay attention to what’s below,” he grabbed onto Revenant’s shoulder as a cold metal hand settled on his stomach. There was a furious conviction in his eyes. The promise of what could be. Of what will be, if it’s the last thing he’ll do. “I’ll tear them down.”

Revenant hummed pleased. “You're such a pretty thing.” He leaned in close, next to Crypto’s ear. “It makes me want to crush you.”

“And you can, after I crush _them_.”

“A mutually beneficial relationship.”

“Yes.” He flinched when cool metal touched his bare skin. “Let’s keep this a secret between you and me. It would be annoying if Loba and her new helpers tried to get in my way.”

He chuckled rumbled deep in his throat. “I’m not one to kiss and tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I liked the lore and character that they developed in the quest, I also think they did my boy Crypto dirty in trading off known skills for emotional exploration. Like he is supposed to be a top tier hacker that evaded the Syndicate's capture, disguised his identity enough to hide under their noses, almost snapped Mirage's arm in half in his intro video for sneaking up on him, and has multiple voice lines about how paranoid he is... and yet a chemical scientist and/or a robotic hitman was able to hack into his drone undetected when neither have been shown to have sort of aptitude. Not only that but just on the story as a whole, how is a man who destroyed Kings Canyon by uncovering and hacking into an abandoned facility NOT going to notice the OTHER abandoned facility on the same island????????
> 
> Like, I get it. They wanted to explore how a hacker who's been on the run, probably devoid of any real compassion from strangers, who has now surrounded himself with people in sort of the same situation, deals with all of them no longer trusting him. And don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. But at the trade off of his established skills? I think they could have done it better or at least explained it better.


End file.
